Öğretmenlerin Mesleki Başlangıçlarını Okulda Destekleme
*https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SmCfdQyXqMal2MlKALEou-oR_PzPtLAvsL4Wml1fAJ4/edit COMENIUS REGIO 2013 – 2015 GERMANY - TURKEY “SUPPORTING TEACHERS’ PROFESSIONAL START AT SCHOOL” Proje Adı Öğretmenlerin Mesleki Başlangıçlarını Okulda Destekleme Proje Türü Comenius Bölgesel Ortaklık Proje No 2013-1-DE3-COM13-35830-2 Ortaklık Almanya - Türkiye Almanya Ana Ortak Giessen ilçe ve Vogelsberg için Bölge Eğitim Müdürlüğü ve Eğitim Almanya 1. Yerel Ortak Friedrich Feld Schule (Meslek Lisesi) Almanya 2. Yerel Ortak Justus Liebig Üniversitesi, Giessen Türkiye Ana Ortak Bursa İl Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü Türkiye 1. Yerel Ortak Nilüfer İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü Türkiye 2. Yerel Ortak BTSO Hayri Terzioğlu Teknik ve Endüstri Meslek Lisesi Proje Süresi 1 Ağustos 2013 – 31 Temmuz 2015 Proje Yeri Almanya, Giessen – Türkiye, Bursa Öğretmen Akademisi Devlet Dairesi Tarih Activity Description Faaliyet Açıklamaları • Start of project with a meeting of all partners • Getting to know each other • Presentation of the participating institutions and structures in the field of education • Internal discussion of the manual • Planning next steps and setting regional • Adjusting the manual to the regional situation in Bursa • First visit in Giessen • Development of evaluation tools • Information of the schools to be involved in • Workshop with the Giessen partners • Individual development of the manual for the use by the schools • Support by the regional authority • Development of the Turkish part of the common website • Bursa'da tüm ortakların katılımı ile bir toplantıyla projeye başlama • Birbirini tanıma • Katılımcı kurumların ve yapılarının sunumu • El kitabı için tartışma • Sonraki adımları planlama ve bölgesel zaman çizelgeleri ayarı • El kitabının Bursa bölgesel durumuna ayarlanması • Giessen’e ilk ziyaret • Değerlendirme araçlarının geliştirilmesi • Değerlendirmeye katılacak okulların bilgileri • Giessen ortakları ile atölye çalışması • Okulların kullanımı için eli kitabının geliştirilmesi • Okulların Bölgesel otorite tarafından desteklenmesi • Ortak web sitesinin Türk kısmının geliştirilmesi • Decision about the group of schools and teachers to be involved in the evaluation of • Meeting with the head teachers of the schools involved in the evaluation • Discussion of the adjustment of the manual to the individual situation of schools • Discussion of findings and outcomes with the project partners in Bursa in order to identify similarities and differences to find a common structure • Development of a basic common structure of the manual to be used by the project partners • Handout of manual to freshly contracted • Use of the manual by teachers in their first month of teaching in a new school • Evaluation of the use of the manual through - a questionnaire with head teachers - a questionnaire with young teachers • Discussion of the outcomes and findings during the evaluation within the regional • Planning of a multinational conference (spring 2015) with the partners in Goteborg as well as the former partners in Granada to share experiences and set a basis for future • Discussion of findings and outcomes with the project partners in Bursa in order to identify similarities and differences to find a common structure • Development of a basic common structure of the manual to be used by the project partners • Adjusting of the manual to the needs of the schools in the region • Printing of the manual • Planning of publication and a final workshop with all schools in the region 18/05/2015 • Workshop with all schools in the region • Presentation and publication of the manual 15/06/2015 • Closing of the project by a meeting of all project partners in Giessen • El kitabının değerlendirmesine katılacak okul ve öğretmen gruplarına karar verilmesi • Değerlendirmeye katılacak okulların müdürleriyle toplantı yapılması • Okulların özel durumuna göre el kitabına yapılacak ayarın tartışılması • Bursa'da proje ortaklarınca ortak bir yapı bulmak amacıyla benzerlik ve farklılıkları belirleyerek bulgular ve sonuçların tartışılması • Proje ortakları tarafından kullanılacak el kitabı için temel ortak bir yapı geliştirilmesi • El kitabı çıktısının stajyer öğretmenlere verilmesi • Öğretmenler tarafından yeni bir okulda ilk öğretim ayında el kitabının kullanımı • El kitabı kullanımı değerlendirilmesi - Müdürlere bir anket çalışması - Genç öğretmenlerle bir anket çalışması • Değerlendirme sonuçları ve bulguların bölge kapsamında tartışılması • Granada’lı eski ortaklar ile deneyimlerini paylaşmak ve gelecekteki faaliyetler için bir temel oluşturmak amacıyla Goteborg’da çok uluslu bir konferans (Bahar 2015) planlanması • Bursa'da proje ortaklarınca ortak bir yapı bulmak amacıyla benzerlik ve farklılıkları belirleyerek bulgular ve sonuçların tartışılması • Proje ortakları tarafından kullanılacak el kitabı için temel ortak bir yapı geliştirilmesi • Bölgedeki okulların ihtiyaçlarına göre el kitabının ayarlanması • El kitabının basılması • Dağıtımın planlanması ve bölgedeki tüm okullar ile son bir atölye çalışması • Bölgedeki tüm okullarla atölye çalışması • El kitabının sunumunun yapılması ve dağıtılması • Giessen’de tüm proje ortaklarının katıldığı bir toplantı ile projenin kapanışı “SUPPORTING TEACHERS PROFESSIONAL START AT SCHOOL” 1.Proje Toplantısı Bursa, Turkiye Kasım, 19-22, 2013 Program 19 Kasım 2013 (Salı) Katılımcıların Otele Varışı (Hilton Hotel) 20 Kasım 2013 (Çarşamba) * 09,30 – 10,00 Hoşgeldiniz Toplantısı (Atilla GÜLSAR’ın ofisi) * Ortakların kurumlarını tanıtması (10’ar dak)(Toplantı Odası) Çay-Kahve Arası Proje Toplantısı-1 a)Proje Teklifindeki Faaliyetlerin Gözden Geçirilmesi b)Görev Dağılımlarının Yapılması c)Bölgenin Eğitim Sistemlerinin Karşılaştırılması. * 12,30 – 14,00 Öğlen Yemeği 14,00 – 15,30 Hayri Terzioğlu EML ziyaret a)Okul Turu b)Öğretmenlerle Tanışma 16,00 - 17,30 Şehir Merkezi Turu (Koza Han,Ulucami) * 19,00 Akşam Yemeği Agenda of the 1st Project no 2013-1-DE3-COM13 -35380- 2 Comenius Regio-Supporting Teachers Professional Start At School Project Meeting in Bursa, Turkey 21 November 2013 (Thursday) * 9,00 Hilton Otel’den katılımcıların alınması * 09:30-11:00 Nilüfer İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü Ziyareti a)Karşılama Toplantısı ve kurum hakkında kısa bilgilendirme b)Stratejik Planlama Eğitimine kısa katılım.(Örnek eğitim) 11,00 – 11,15 Çay-Kahve Arası 11,15 – 12,30 Proje Toplantısı-2 a) Öğretmen Kitapçıklarının içeriğinin ve planlamasının tartışılması b) Proje Logosunun Kararlaştırılması c) Almanya Ziyareti için uygun tarihin belirlenmesi * 13,00 – 14,30 Öğle Yemeği 14,30 – 17:00 Kültür Turu a)Yeşil , b)Cumalıkızık * 19,00 – … Akşam Yemeği 22 Kasım 2013 (Cuma) Katılımcıların otelden ayrılışı